


Dimples

by SeaWallFics



Series: Summer Shorts [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: And a tiny bit sexy, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: TobinlovesChristen’s dimples.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Summer Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887136
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Dimples

Getting her home is the only thing you've been able to think about from the moment you left the house. Her summer dress reaches mid thigh, but only just, and the tantalizing show of the softest skin covering taut muscles has you severely distracted all night. With dinner finally over and done with, you find your way to the car and head home, the trip there a true test of patience and good manners. Keeping your hands to yourself is made easier by the fact that you're driving, but it's a test, either way.

Finally home, she kicks off her cute yellow wedges with a grateful sigh and a quiet little groan, the latter landing square in the already sensitive spot where your desire lives. You want her and you're running out of patience quite quickly.

Without words, you take her hand when she makes for the kitchen, trying to convince her to follow you up the staircase with a gentle tug in that direction. She's not surprised and she doesn't protest, having witnessed your blatant need for her throughout the evening. Once upstairs, having found your way inside the master bedroom, you instantly find your sternum glued to her backbone, your lips already trailing the planes of the tan shoulders you bare by guiding the broad straps of her dress down her arms. Taking a step back, you watch in awed delight as the top of her dress slips down her naked back, confirming the fact that she hasn't bothered with the upper part of her unmentionables tonight. You're not complaining.

You lift your hands to lightly run your nails down her back. She shivers. So do you. Your mouth follows the pathway created by prominent shoulder blades, down her spine and up again. Her skin shows goose bumps. So does yours. She turns her head, silently asking you to come find her lips with your own. As always, you oblige. But just for a second. Maybe two. You have a plan drawn up in your head. She may think she knows what you're after, but she's wrong. Yes, you will get there eventually, to the point she thinks you're working towards, but while that may be your ultimate destination, there's a detour you just have to make.

You find her hips with a firm grip. Working the fluttery fabric down those delicious curves, you can't resist kissing her again. Her lips are _so_ soft, her tongue warm, wet and demanding and you crave what she craves so you let her set the pace for a moment. You feel your heart slam against your rib cage and when you slide one hand up her belly and have it land between her breasts, you feel hers beat the same powerful rhythm. It's an utterly blissful experience every single time.

With one last peck, you retreat, making her whine a little in disappointment. You smile, because how can you not? She's adorable. Beautiful. And so, so sexy. And right now, she wants you which is a happy coincidence, because sweet Lord up above, you want her too. Her dress is off, pooling around her bare feet. The lower part of her unmentionables are something worth mentioning, though. Your eyes feast on tight bikini briefs cupping perfectly rounded buttocks. Your hands itch with wanting to cup them yourself, but you haven't forgotten about your little detour. First things first.

An inch or so above the waistband of her briefs, two perfect imperfections draw your attention. You don't know what it is about those little depressions in her otherwise perfectly straight back, but you love how they're the same size as your thumbs and how perfectly they fit there. You slot them into place, feeling a ridiculous sense of unity while doing it. You love everything about her, especially the things she's so uncomprehendingly insecure about, but if you have to choose your absolute favorite part of her body, you're gonna have to go with these dimples.


End file.
